Meu Destino
by Son Luisa
Summary: Cada capítulo conta uma versão de Saria, Zelda e Link. Pelo que eles passaram e como se sentiram antes de Link tirar a Master Sword do pedestal.


**Capítulo 1**

Seremos Amigos Para Sempre

* * *

><p>O sol começava a aparecer nos céus de Hyrule. Seus raios atravessavam as árvores de Kokiri Forest, atravessando uma certa janela e clareando o rosto da garota de cabelos verdes. A claridade e o calor a fizeram despertar, abrindo seus olhos e a fazendo admirar a bela manhã pela janela.<p>

Saria logo pensa em seu melhor amigo e resolve ir vê-lo. Na companhia de sua fada, a garota sai de casa para encontrá-lo e pelo caminho, recebe a notícia de que Link havia sido chamado pela Grande Deku Tree. Ela corre ainda mais rápido na direção da árvore onde ele mora.

Chegando lá, ela vê o garoto saindo de dentro de casa e o chama. Ao comentar sobre o fato de Deku Tree o chamar, dá um grande sorriso e diz que o esperará até ele voltar de lá.

Ao ver o garoto correndo, indo em direção da grande árvore, Saria sente seu coração apertado. Ela sabia que algo bom talvez não fosse acontecer. Um pouco preocupada, ela vai até sua casa.

Chegando lá, Saria abre um baú e pega um pequeno e delicado objeto de dentro dele. Ela tinha em mãos sua preciosa ocarina. Era uma pequena ocarina meio acinzentada que ela pôs o nome de Fairy Ocarina.

Com a ocarina em mãos, Saria sai de casa com sua fada e resolvi ir até Lost Woods. Dizem que se alguma criança comum se perder lá, vira uma criatura estranha chamada Skull Kid. Saria tinha um amigo Skull Kid com quem sempre tocava algumas músicas em sua ocarina, então achou que tocar um pouco a animaria.

Entrando em Lost Woods, a garota logo chega na área onde seu amigo costuma ficar. Ela senta num pedaço de árvore cortada e pede para que toquem um pouco juntos. Skull Kid gostava muito de uma música que Saria mesma compôs chamada Saria's Song. Posso dizer que essa era a música favorita dele, e sem demora ele pede para que os dois a toquem. A garota concorda e logo a bela canção começa a se espalhar por toda Lost Woods. Os dois tocavam lindamente e Skull Kid dançava enquanto tocava em sua flauta, mas mesmo tocando junto de seu companheiro, Saria ainda continuava aflita sobre o futuro.

Ao terminarem de tocar, a garota resolve ir no seu lugar secreto para refletir um pouco. Ela se despede de Skull Kid com um sorriso, pois não queria demonstrar sua preocupação e começa a andar por Lost Woods.

Após passar por várias entradas, a garota chega num lugar muito parecido com um labirinto, lugar o qual ela passa sem dificuldade nenhuma e chega até uma escadaria. Ela vai subindo os degraus e finalmente chega no seu lugar secreto.

O lugar era muito bonito. Tinha uma árvore enorme e uma entrada bem acima do chão, onde só se poderia chegar se fosse subindo pela árvore, e ainda assim com grande dificuldade, ou com algum item de longo alcance. Também havia uma espécie de plataforma no chão com um símbolo e um pedaço de árvore cortada onde a garota se sentou.

Saria ficou um bom tempo lá sentada pensando e começa a sentir algo estranho. Ela sente que a Grande Deku Tree havia acabado de falecer. Ela já sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ela sabia de toda a dificuldade pela qual ela, Link, e todos em Hyrule iriam passar. Ela sabia o tempo todo de seu destino, mas principalmente do destino de Link. Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e sem demora, ela corre até Kokiri Forest para encontrar seu melhor amigo.

Saindo de Lost Woods, ela vê Link atravessando a primeira passagem que dava saída de Kokiri Forest e corre até seu encontro. Logo, ela o encontra na ponte quase atravessando a segunda e última passagem, e o chama.

Com sua ocarina em mãos, Saria sabia que esse dia chegaria. O triste dia em que todos os Kokiris perderiam sua Grande Deku Tree e o mais triste ainda para ela, Link deixaria a floresta. Ela sabia que Link era diferente dela e de seus outros amigos, mas ainda assim, ela o amava. Ele era seu melhor amigo e faria qualquer coisa por ele. Com o coração apertado, ela diz para o garoto que eles serão amigos para sempre e entrega sua tão preciosa ocarina para ele, pois sabia que isso poderia lhe ser útil em sua jornada. Ela diz que quando ele tocasse sua ocarina, esperaria que ele lembrasse dela e viesse a visitar na floresta. Ao dizer essas palavras, ela vê o triste sorriso de seu amigo e ele se afastando aos poucos, logo correndo em direção da saída.

Logo, Link some de sua vista. A garota tem toda a sua fé depositada em seu melhor amigo e volta para Kokiri na esperança de logo vê-lo novamente. 

~ Fim ~ 

The day that I teach you my song, will connect us forever and ever.


End file.
